


Keep them guessing

by Tommyboy



Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble that ran over a little - inspiration word Unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep them guessing

Watching from his usual stance, Rawhide watched Buckaroo as he did a meet and greet of several scientist that wanted to discuss a forum with him and several of the Institute researchers. Nothing out of the ordinary. Something he had done more than once over the time of being part of the doctors entourage. But he had a deeper connection, one that many didn't even know about, only those close to them might even think that it was possible. But the doctor was good at that. "Keep them guessing," was his comment to that. Later that night, after all the festivities, he would meet up with the doctor, behind close doors and keep the others guessing.


End file.
